


Sucker

by myranium (keyholes)



Series: Teencast!Ridjin [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Teencast AU.</i> As a long class drags on, Sjin decides a little entertainment is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker

Sjin stretched in his chair, rolling his shoulders. He stifled a yawn, his eyes wandering to the rain outside as the long lesson droned on through the grey morning. Looking back to the front where Mr. Ridge stood copying a formula onto the whiteboard, he decided a little entertainment was in order. Dipping his hand into his bag, he quietly retrieved a lollipop and covertly unwrapped it. He kept it hidden, just waiting for the moment when Mr. Ridge's eyes would fall on him. It never took long.

When the man turned back to the class, Sjin caught his eye, lifting the lollipop casually to his lips, and holding eye contact as he sucked on it gently, curling his tongue around it. Mr. Ridge stopped for a moment, his mouth going suddenly dry. He cleared his throat, blinking, before picking up where he left off, his voice wavering.

Sjin began to notice the man's eyes were deliberately avoiding him, glancing in every other direction as he carried on with the lesson. Sjin smirked, and when Mr. Ridge turned from the board once more, he pursed his lips and pulled the lollipop out from between them snugly. The wet smacking sound he produced went mostly unnoticed to the other students, buried under the noise of pens scribbling, surreptitious texting, and the rustling of textbook pages; but Mr. Ridge heard it. The subtle sound derailed his thoughts, his jaw slackening as he fumbled with his pen and it fell clattering to the floor, his mind at once blank. The teacher stared at Sjin as he licked the lollipop, the boy looking right back at him, a scarcely restrained wide grin threatening to spread across his face.

The other students began to look at each other to murmur in the few seconds before he remembered himself, looking back to the board, desperately searching for a word that would return his thoughts to normal. He seized on his last sentence, picking up his spiel, absently wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed at his temples. Sjin bit his tongue hard, barely stifling his laughter.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, a wave of relief washed over the class as everyone packed up their things and began to head en-masse towards the door.

"Not you," Mr. Ridge said, pointing at Sjin.

Sjin gave Sips his best innocent expression when his friend looked sideways at him, and Sips smirked back knowingly before following the others out of the room.

Standing in front of Mr. Ridge's desk as the others filed out, Sjin cocked his head at the man. He held silent eye contact with his teacher as he lifted the lollipop theatrically to his lips, sucking on it slowly and deliberately, its red glaze making his lips shine crimson. He smiled when he saw the man twitch, Mr. Ridge's eyes fixed on Sjin's mouth, his cheeks flushing slightly.

When the last student had left the room, the door closing behind them, the two stood staring at one another.

"May I remind you that food in the classroom is disallowed, Sjin," Mr. Ridge said idly, unable to take his eyes off Sjin's tongue as the boy twisted the lollipop stick between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it in his mouth.

"Oh, I must have forgotten," Sjin replied nonchalantly, "How careless of me." He was trying his very best not to giggle as he continued to suck on the lollipop.

"I could give you detention for this, you know," Mr. Ridge said, swallowing hard as he watched Sjin.

Sjin sauntered around to Mr. Ridge's side of the desk, standing so close that he could feel the heat of the man before him. "Maybe I was counting on it," Sjin countered, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking as he added in a whisper, "I need a little punishment, sir."

Mr. Ridge quivered, his arms frozen to his sides as Sjin smiled. Pressing his hips into his teacher's, he held his lollipop in his mouth freeing his hands to take Mr. Ridge's, drawing them slowly around his thighs and onto his behind. He felt Mr. Ridge's fingers give a tentative squeeze and moaned appreciatively.

"Sjin, we can't, not here," Mr. Ridge begged, his eyes darting to the door. "Anyone could come in, we nearly got caught last time..."

Sjin only giggled, taking his lollipop in one hand and placing the other lightly on the man's chest. He crept his fingertips down Mr. Ridge's torso, just brushing the fabric, the feather light touches quickly approaching his teacher's belt.

"Sjin, I'm warning you-" Mr. Ridge began, attempting to cling to some semblance of authority, but before he could finish Sjin seized his teacher's crotch, the man's growing bulge twitching into his palm. All the air seemed to leave Mr. Ridge's lungs as he groaned loudly. He grabbed suddenly at the back of Sjin's head with his right hand, forgetting his reservations as he gently grasped the boy's hair and kissed him urgently, Sjin's lips sticky against his. Sjin leant into him as he felt his teacher's tongue nudging roughly into his mouth, toying with his own, his foundling moustache tickling against the man's weathered stubble. Mr. Ridge could taste the sickly sweetness of the artificial strawberry flavour in Sjin's mouth, the boy's lips tacky with it, sending tingles over his skin as they shifted on his, half-sticking and clinging to his own.

Without a word, Mr. Ridge tightened his grip on Sjin's hair, twisting it hard between his fingers and jerking the boy's mouth away, watching as he blinked in surprise. He dragged Sjin down so the boy's body bowed backwards, his hips arching into his teacher. Sjin whimpered as Mr. Ridge leant over him, holding his face so close that Sjin could feel his teacher's heavy, desperate breaths hot against his cheek.

"Punishment it is, Sjin. Undo your belt," Mr. Ridge ordered, his voice low and careful as he enunciated each word with slow deliberation.

"O-okay," Sjin complied, his heart racing as he replaced the lollipop in his mouth, his fingers fumbling hurriedly with the buckle. As soon as he released it, his trousers fell to his ankles, the boy's lanky figure offering little opposition to gravity even bent backwards, and he gulped.

"Such a fast learner," Mr. Ridge commented, his voice deceptively soft in a way that made Sjin tremble with excitement.

Relinquishing the boy's hair, Mr. Ridge pushed Sjin against his desk, bending him over it. Sjin's ankles constricted with his trousers, he tripped towards it and winded himself against the worn wood, his arms thrown out in front of him. Mr. Ridge smirked hearing him gasp, and wasted no time tugging the boy's boxers to his ankles too. Sjin shivered as the cool air of the classroom hit his exposed skin, and his face suddenly hot as he felt himself blush. His heartbeat thudded through his thoughts, and he glanced towards the door anxiously, at once aware of the risk.

Stretching the span of his left hand across one bare cheek, Mr. Ridge relished the pale unexplored flesh as he curled the tips of his fingers into the skin, digging in his short fingernails. Sjin moaned softly, but was cut off as the man raised his hand without warning, bringing it quickly back down to the boy's behind hard enough for the smacking sound to fill the room. Sjin cried out, the lollipop dropping from his lips onto the desk, but Mr. Ridge clamped his right hand over the boy's mouth. 

"Always attracting attention, Sjin," Mr. Ridge scolded him. He raised his left hand a second time, bringing it down on the other cheek, Sjin moaning into his hand. As Mr. Ridge kept going, strike after strike, red handprints began to form on the boy's skin, growing raw and stinging with pain. With each hit, Sjin's cock rubbed against the smooth desk; the reverberations, the throbbing of his behind, and Mr. Ridge's strained groans all conspiring to harden Sjin's member, his breathing becoming a series of short gasped breaths in between muffled moans. He felt the world reduced to sensation and a collection of sounds; the rain against the windows, the swish of Mr. Ridge's hand coming down, the slapping of skin on skin which rang through the classroom, and all of it intermittently broken by the pain searing across his behind.

Mr. Ridge released Sjin's mouth, only to forcefully delve his fingers between the boy's slightly parted lips, running them across Sjin's tongue, still tacky with the lollipop's residue. He meticulously coated his fingers in Sjin's saliva before retreating and allowing the boy to sink his head against the desk, panting. The aching of Sjin's cock was rival only to that of his sore behind as he struggled for breath. His head snapped back up when he felt Mr. Ridge's wet fingers slip down his behind, circling his hole.

"S-sir, I-" Sjin stuttered.

"Yes, Sjin?" Mr. Ridge asked, smirking.

"I- I've never-" Sjin began, his face burning bright red.

Before he could continue, Mr. Ridge pushed two moist fingers inside him, and Sjin's words caught in his throat with a short "Ah!" as his entire body seemed to constrict.

Mr. Ridge leaned over him, and Sjin felt his teacher's erection pressing into him as the man whispered, "Relax, Sjin."

Sjin closed his eyes, willing his body to untense, trying desperately to catch his breath. Mr. Ridge began to move his fingers slowly as he felt the boy ease into him, gently twisting them and crossing them over one another so his fingertips pressed into Sjin, making him whine.

When he heard a zip, Sjin's eyes flew open, turning his head to see his teacher behind him, his fly undone though the man's trousers remained on. Mr. Ridge pressed his free left hand into the small of Sjin's back to keep him down as he withdrew his fingers from the boy gently. He spat on his palm and gripped his cock, spreading his saliva down the length before he rubbed it down his student's behind. When he'd aligned the tip with Sjin's hole, Mr. Ridge watched his face, the boy's eyes wide, his bottom lip trembling as the man plunged into him.

Sjin swore loudly, his head dipping towards to the desk, his hands clinging to the edge of it. Mr. Ridge let out a long exhale as he slowly began to move, holding the mewling boy's hips tightly, only allowing himself to groan under his breath. With each small shift forward, a loud moan fell from Sjin's lips and Mr. Ridge's eyes darted to the door again; the classroom was tucked away in an isolated corner of the school, but he was painfully aware of how easy it would be for someone to overhear them.

"Be quiet, Sjin," Mr. Ridge hissed, one hand moving from the boy's side to give him another short, sharp hit on his tender behind.

Sjin tensed again as the pain tingled on his skin, biting his tongue hard so that only a short high sound escaped from his throat. Mr. Ridge leant his head back feeling the boy tighten around him, barely able to move. He luxuriated in the feeling as he unbuckled his belt, hastily undoing the top button. Unwilling to pull out for even a second, he took the fabric of his boxers above his cock and ripped it impatiently, pushing them down with his trousers. Grasping Sjin's waist, he thrust forward, more deeply than he'd been able to reach before. Sjin yelped, his entire body quivering as a new feeling shuddered through him.

Mr. Ridge smirked as he began to quicken his pace, relishing as the boy tried so hard to silence himself, biting down on his fist. The man began to speed up, and Sjin's hand fell from his lips as he moaned unabashedly, unable to stop himself.

Mr. Ridge grabbed his hair, pulling him back mercilessly. The man leant forward so his lips were nearly touching the boy's ear. "If you can't stay quiet, Sjin..." he trailed off as he used all his restraint to stop moving.

Sjin whimpered, hardly able to draw breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Ridge whispered, twisting Sjin's hair in his grasp.

"Please..." Sjin pleaded, his voice so small it was barely audible.

"Please what, Sjin?" Mr. Ridge smiled, the boy's vulnerability tangible.

"D-don't stop," Sjin breathed as he turned pink all the way to the tips of his ears. "I-I'll be quiet, s-sir."

Mr. Ridge's eyebrows rose as he felt Sjin shift back onto his cock, willing him to move. With a grin, he obliged, pounding into Sjin with such force that the boy seemed to crumple under him. Sjin bit down so hard on his knuckles to silence himself that he drew blood, the metallic taste covering his tongue. He fumbled for the lollipop, replacing it in his mouth, and clenching it between his teeth.

One hand still tangled in Sjin's hair, Mr. Ridge held the boy's shoulder with the other, battering into him. Sensation rushed through Sjin as his teacher hit against his sore skin, slapping against it. Feeling himself getting close, Mr. Ridge groaned, moving his hand from Sjin's shoulder and snaking his fingers around the boy's hip to grip his cock tightly. At the sudden touch, Sjin erupted, his cum cascading onto the tiled floor, the lollipop shattering in his mouth as his teeth clamped down, his moan breaking his lips apart as it burst out of him. His body shook as Mr. Ridge continued slamming into him before he buried his cock inside Sjin, swearing and grunting as he came, his breaths shuddering out of him.

Mr. Ridge's fingers loosened in Sjin's hair as he panted. He kissed the boy's nape lightly as he pulled out, hearing Sjin inhale sharply. Stroking Sjin's behind softly, Mr. Ridge realised the red handprints he'd left on each cheek were beginning to purple into bruises. He released Sjin's hair to take his chin, turning the boy's face to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, surprised by his own strength.

"Y-yes," Sjin nodded, a satisfied smile spreading across his lips.

Mr. Ridge bent to retrieve his trousers, the implications of what he'd just done dragging him instantly back to reality. His mind was a mess, guilt quickening his fingers as he refastened his trousers over his torn boxers and crouched down to pull up Sjin's. Straightening up with the boy's clothes in his hands, he leant Sjin gently against himself so the boy's back pressed into his chest, and his arms around Sjin's waist, he carefully rebuckled his student's belt. When he'd finished, Sjin took his teacher's hands in his, lifting them shakily to his lips, and kissing them softly in thanks. Mr. Ridge couldn't help but lower his head to nuzzle Sjin's neck, breathing him in; the boy was intoxicating.

"Mr. Ridge, I-" Sjin started, his voice quiet, but the bell rang, breaking them harshly out of their reverie.

Mr. Ridge sighed as he reluctantly released the boy. His eyes followed Sjin as he hurried around the desk, at once aware of the time, grabbing his bag.

"Well, you won't have to worry about grades for a while, Sjin," Mr. Ridge winked at him conspiratorially.

Sjin hiked his bag up onto his shoulder, wincing slightly as he realised how much his body ached. "Oh it wasn't for the grades, Mr. Ridge," he smiled, moving to stand directly in front of his teacher as the man looked back at him thoughtfully. Rising to his tip-toes, Sjin whispered into his ear, "I wanted you." He paused, enjoying Mr. Ridge's breath stopping for a moment, before he kissed the man on the cheek, and headed out the door, leaving his teacher staring after him.

Dazed, Mr. Ridge rubbed his temples, his eyes straying downward and widening when he spotted the puddle of Sjin's cum under his desk. Grabbing a handful of tissues from his desk drawer, he hastily wiped it up, dropping them into the bin with relief. He turned back to his desk to retrieve his next lesson plan, but stopped when he saw the lollipop stick on the edge of his desk. Picking it up, he rolled it in his fingers; it was still warm. He stood for several long minutes before the noise of his next class in the corridor reached him, his gaze lingering on the other end of the stick, a mess of bite marks.

***

In Sips' treehouse that evening, Sjin fidgeted, unable to sit comfortably. He finally gave in, laying on his stomach, and reaching for the lunch he hadn't had time to eat earlier.

"Hey, hey, listen to this one Sjin," Sips laughed. Putting on a mock falsetto, he read off his school report: "Disruptive in the classroom, threatening behaviour towards other students." Switching back to his normal voice, he added with a smirk "Sounds like Nilesy ratted me out," and they both broke into giggles.

"Come on, let's see yours," Sips cajoled, holding out his hand as Sjin unwrapped his ham sandwich.

Knowing it would be pointless to argue, Sjin handed over his report, and Sips began flicking through. 

"Jesus, Sjin, you're such a goddamn kiss-ass," he chuckled. "Listen to this one-" he put on his best impression of Mr. Ridge and read, "Demonstrates admirable dedication to the course, consistently performs well, and is always open to learning new skills. A pleasure to teach." Sips snorted. "Does that guy have a hard-on for you or what?"

Sjin suddenly choked on his sandwich, praying that in the dim candlelight Sips wouldn't notice his cheeks burning bright scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [thesmutlord](http://thesmutlord.tumblr.com/) for her unfailingly excellent proof-reading skills, and to [Binchute](http://binchute.tumblr.com/) who drew some brilliant (SFW) art for this [here](http://myranium.tumblr.com/post/43635025119)!


End file.
